


Love Among the Stars

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during RCD Book 3 but is inspired by a storyline in HWU.For the prompt: GiftAdditional Note: I initially was going to have Addison give Alex the necklace on the morning of her wedding and have Thomas be shocked when he saw her with it. But I changed it to the day of the rehearsal dinner because I wanted Alex and Thomas to be together when Addi gave it to them, plus I want AU Alex to wear it to her wedding with Hunt (when they get there).
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Love Among the Stars

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Happy almost wedding day!!!” Addison cheered pulling Alex into a hug. 

Alex breathed deeply trying to remain calm. It hadn’t been working so far, but she continued the practice. Every part of her was tingling with excitement, her heart had been racing for the last few days and the smile on her face seemed permanently etched there. She wasn’t sure it would ever leave. 

Addison started humming the wedding march as she watched the light in Alex’s eyes grow with each passing moment!

“Addi, stop! I need to calm down. We still have all of today, the rehearsal dinner, the longest night ever,” Alex pouted at the thought of being away from Thomas. “And then…” Alex clasped her hands over her mouth trying to contain her squeal of delight.

“Okay,” Alex breathed again, composing herself. “Focus! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite maid of honor? I didn’t think I’d see you until later.”

Addison pulled a medium-sized box from her purse. “I come bearing a gift!”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Alex offered. 

“Of course, I did, and this isn’t really it. I still have something else for you, but this is something different,” Addison began cryptically. “Is Thomas here? It’s kind of a gift for him too.”

“Mmhmm,” Alex expressed as she led Addi to Thomas’s study where he was busy scribbling notes in a journal. “Do you have a minute? Addison wanted to give us something.”

Thomas closed his journal his fingers caressing the cover as his the corner of his lip turned up for a fleeting moment. “Of course!” 

Thomas moved to the couch in his study and Alex sat beside him. 

Addison placed the box in Alex’s hands and then took a seat in the armchair across from them. “Before you open it, I need to tell you a story. It’s one that feels like it’s been a lifetime since I first heard it, but it is one that sent myself, Ethan, and our friend Lisa on a quest to find true love. It’s a story that started with Thomas, actually, when he was our professor.”

Thomas looked curiously at the box considering what could be inside.

“One day in class,” Addison continued, turning her attention to Alex. “Professor was telling us about rival Hollywood Studios and two stars that risked everything to be together in secret. Hugh Fischer and Loretta Rowe would meet half-way between their studios to steal away time with each other. It was such a romantic story! And of course, with every great love story, there is some mystery and intrigue. For this couple, it was a fabled necklace that brought love to its wearer. The legend said that before the couple died they hid the necklace. Of course, that sounded like my kind of adventure, so Ethan, Lisa, and I set out to find this necklace, which was thought to be priceless. It took a while, but we did find it, but it wasn’t what we thought. It was just painted metal and glass–a prop. It didn’t have magic powers and it never helped any of us find true love. It was a disappointing end to our quest. However, I realized recently, that wasn’t the end of the story.”

Alex listened carefully, her fingers caressing the box in her hands as Thomas’s gaze rested on her. Of course, she had heard the stories of Hugh and Loretta’s Hollywood romance, and even the famed necklace, but she never thought it was real. 

“I realize now, that the necklace is special not because of its value, but because of its story. Stories are what connect us, they move us. This necklace is a symbol of hope, determination, and pure love. I don’t think we were ever meant to find the necklace for ourselves. I think we were meant to find it for you, Professor. _You_ were the one with the story. _You_ had the photograph of Hugh and Loretta. _You_ were the one who needed to believe in true love, you just weren’t ready then. Your story was still being written, leading you here. Now, you’re ready. It belongs to _you and Alex_ ,” Addison decided. “I trust that Hugh and Loretta would be proud to see it with you.”

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. “I didn’t know you actually found it.”

Alex blinked away the tears in her eyes as she lifted the cover of the box revealing the gold necklace with a round red stone in the center. Her fingers settled on a gold pendant to the side of the stone.

“I may have added that piece,” Addison smiled. “It helps tell the story.”

“True love walks among the stars,” Thomas read the familiar words. It was rumored to be Loretta’s dying words and the first clue to the necklace’s location. 

Tears pooled in Alex’s eyes as flipped the pendant over. It read, “Once in a generation love…” Underneath were two sets of names: Hugh & Loretta and Thomas & Alex. 

Thomas pressed his lips to Alex’s temple kissing her softly realizing how far he had come since first telling that story in class. There wasn’t anything in this world he wouldn’t risk for her. 

“May I?” Thomas asked misty-eyed. Alex nodded lifting her hair to the side. 

Goosebumps erupted on his arms as Thomas lifted the necklace out of the box. He had never thought he would hold this necklace in his hands let alone have someone to share it with. Thomas gently placed the necklace around Alex’s neck. For a moment, as he fastened the clasp, a rush of overwhelming emotion flooded his body, Thomas almost began to believe the legend that the necklace was magical. 

“It’s perfect,” Alex sniffled as she looked down at the necklace on her chest. She flipped the pendant over once more to see the pair of names. “Thank you, Addi. This is… just amazing!”

Alex leaned into Thomas’s arms as they admired the necklace together. Thomas’s fingers caressed her cheeks wiping away any tears that remained. 

“I’ll let myself out,” Addison smiled as she watched Alex and Thomas. She knew that for the first time in a long time, the necklace was back where it belonged.

“Thank you,” Thomas mouthed, at a loss for words.

“You’re welcome, Professor,” Addison acknowledged as she left them together, knowing that one day, people would be telling their story. 


End file.
